Just a Dream
by ILoveHarryandGinnyPotter
Summary: Harry died during an Auror mission, leaving Ginny distressed and depressed. Song-fic based on Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood.


**A/N: This is a song-fic. I do song-fics when I get bored of writing chapters for stories. I know I haven't updated ****_When Tragedy Strikes _****and****_ The Affair _****in a while, but I just can't bring myself to finish a chapter. I don't want to write a terrible chapter and updated it just to get it over with. I want to actually want to write it so it'd be good. Anyways, the song is Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood. I've also been working on new story ideas and it's terrible trying to focus on one story while thinking about another. I hope you enjoy! **

**P.S. I can't write the song lyrics because it's considered illegal so i had to delete them.**

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J.K Rowling and the song belongs to Carrie Underwood.**

Two weeks after Ginny's eighteenth birthday, she married Harry. She became Mrs. Potter.

She had all the letters he had ever sent her when he was away on a mission, white heels Hermione had given her, and a blue garter. Ginny put her veil down over her face to hide her tears of happiness. Her dad, Arthur, walked her down the aisle with tears in his eyes. His little girl had grown up and she had a different man as priority in her life. Even though he was sad to let her go, he knew it was time to step aside. He handed her over to Harry, who smiled at him and whispered,

"I'll take care of her, I promise,"

* * *

Ginny cried and shouted at everyone. She had been crying nonstop since she got the news. For someone known for never shedding a tear, she let everything out not caring who saw. Her Harry was dead. Killed by a vengeful former death eater. She wanted forever with him, grow old with him, have kids, and be perfectly happy. All her dreams were torn from her when she heard those four words; Harry Potter is dead. Ron grabbed her and hugged her tightly, whispering calming words in her ear. It only made her shout louder. He rocked her back and forth.

"Harry," She whispered over and over again, her voice cracking every time.

"Why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?" Ginny whispered, tears clouding her eyesight.

She sank down to the floor, pulling Ron with her. She rested her head on Ron's chest.

"Why, Ron? Why Harry?" She questioned her brother, her voice breaking.

"I don't know, Gin, I don't know," Ron responded.

"Is this a dream? I don't believe Harry's dead. Please let it be a dream, a nightmare that I can wake from. I don't want it to be real, Ron. I want him here with me," Ginny told her brother quietly, squeezing her eyes shut.

"It's not a dream, Ginny, it's real. He's not coming home. I'm so sorry," Ron said.

Ginny felt tears fall on her hair. She stayed quiet after that. She didn't talk until Harry's funeral three days later.

* * *

She dressed in all black, a dress Harry loved seeing on her. She looked deathly pale to Ron and her family. She hadn't eaten in three days. She couldn't look at food without wanting to throw up.

Her family sat in the front rows of the church. She sat next to Ron and leaned on him as he wrapped his arms around her. Her eyes were still wet, she hadn't stopped crying since being informed of Harry's death. She could still remember the Head of the Auror department telling her;

_She opened the door for the person knocking. It was an Auror official._

_"Mrs. Potter?"_

_"Yes?" Ginny feared the worst, knowing that the Auror's didn't come to your house to deliver good news._

_He handed her a letter and she opened it rapidly. There on fine print was the official letter. _

_It read:_

_Dear Mrs. Ginevra Potter,_

_The Auror Department of the United Kingdom regrets to inform you that your husband, Harry James Potter, was killed in action in the performance of his duty and in the service of his country. _

_Sincerely,_

_The head of the Auror Department of the United Kingdom and the Minister of Magic,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Her vision became blurry and she began to sob._

_"No, this is a joke. This can't be true. Tell me it isn't true," She pleaded to the Auror in front of her._

_He shook his head and smiled sadly at her, "My condolences, Mrs. Potter,"_

She snapped out of the memory to see that the service had begun. The preacher started his speech and after it, the congregation sang their song. It was the saddest song she had ever heard.

The congregation handed her a flag with the official Auror seal on it. She pressed it against her chest as tight as she could. It smelled of parchment, just like Harry smelled after a long day at work.

All the people in the church lit the tip of their wands and held them up in honor of Harry Potter, their hero. Ginny inwardly cried. She kept her cries quiet. She didn't want to see the pity looks on everyone's face. She had enough of them already.

* * *

After the service, Ron and Hermione took her to their home. They felt that Ginny would be reminded of Harry if she stayed at her home. She followed Hermione numbly to the guest room. She stared at her eyes and at Ron's. Ginny could see that Ron and Hermione were trying to keep their demeanors strong for her. Ron went to the floo to tell the family to not come over as to not overwhelm her.

She lied down on the bed and wrapped the covers around herself. She stared at the closed windows. Her eyes were blurry and drowsy. They were red and puffy from all the crying. Ron came back and handed her a dreamless sleep potion.

"Take it, Gin," Ron told her.

She nodded and drank it all. She felt her eye lids getting heavy and she was passed out in a matter of seconds.

Ginny woke around midnight. Dreamless potions only last up to twelve hours. She quietly got up and walked to the kitchen, not wanting to wake Hermione and Ron up. After turning on the light, she opened their drawers until she found the one she wanted. She took out the pistol. It belonged to Ron. Hermione had told him about them accidentally and he got it when he joined the Auror department with Harry.

She sank to the floor and crossed her feet. She set her finger on the trigger. She stared at it, thinking about memories of Harry and her. She pointed the gun to her temple, her hands shaking.

Ron heard movement in the kitchen and he shot straight up. He shook Hermione awake. He rushed to the kitchen and saw the light on. Hermione followed close behind. He walked forward and saw Ginny on the ground. At first he didn't recognize what she had in her hand, but when it clicked, he rushed towards her.

Ginny looked up and saw Ron and Hermione through her tears.

"Ginny, put that down. You don't want to do that," Ron told her.

"I want to die, Ron. I want to see Harry again. I can't live without him. He's my everything," Ginny whispered.

"Harry wouldn't want you dead, Gin. He would want you alive and healthy. Give me the gun," Hermione reasoned.

"NO!" Ginny shouted, sobbing uncontrollably. She pulled the hammer and Ron shot towards her.

He sank down in front of her and tried to grab the pistol from her hand.

"Don't come any closer, Ron. Please don't," Ginny said.

Ron gripped her arms tightly, disabling Ginny from being able to pull the trigger.

"LET ME GO! PLEASE, RON," Ginny screamed.

"Ginny, we need you here. You can't leave us too," Hermione said.

"You don't understand, Hermione. I lost my other half. With him, he took my heart. It's like you being forced to live without Ron for the rest of your life. Don't you see? I can't do this," Ginny told them, her eyes begging for release.

Ron pried the gun from Ginny's hand. She shouted and kicked him to give it back to her.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Ginny cried, punching Ron with her fists. He handed the gun to Hermione, who opened it and took out the bullets in it. She set it on the kitchen table.

Ron picked Ginny up in his arms and carried her back to the room. He sat down with her on the bed. Hermione sat on the edge of the bed staring at them with tears in her eyes.

Ginny continued hitting him until her arms went weak.

"Hermione, I'm going to stay with Ginny tonight, okay?" Ron told her.

Hermione nodded and left the room. She couldn't do anything for Ginny and she understood Ginny needed her brother.

Ron pulled the covers up and covered them both. Ginny leaned into him and hugged him.

"I don't think I can do this, Ron," Ginny whispered.

"Yes you can, Ginny. You're a strong woman. You can do anything. What happened to my brave, fearless little sister?" Ron asked.

"She died three days ago, Ron. You won't ever see her again," Ginny responded weakly.

Ron only hugged her tighter. They stayed in silent for a while before Ginny broke the silence.

"He promised he'd never leave me again. He lied, Ron. He broke his promise. He left and he's never coming back,"

"I know, Ginny. You'll see him again someday. He'll always be in our hearts," Ron comforted.

"It's not the same. I want him here with me. I want to hold him, at least get a proper goodbye. I'm not ready to let him go," Ginny whispered.

Ron didn't know how to answer Ginny. He didn't know how it felt to lose your other half, your soul mate. Hermione was still alive and with him. His sister lost the love of her life and he couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

The next morning, Ron made Ginny walk to the kitchen and get out of bed. He set a plate of food in front of her. She pushed it away, not able to stomach anything.

"You have to eat, Ginny. You can't starve yourself," Hermione told her.

To please her, she picked up her fork and picked at her food. She took a bite, relaxing herself to be able to swallow it. They ate in silence, not knowing what to say.

"I'm going to go visit Harry's grave today," Ginny announced after a while.

"Do you want us to come with?" Ron asked her.

Ginny shook her head, "No, I have to say goodbye by myself."

"You promise you won't try anything suicidal?" Ron asked.

"I promise,"

They looked at each other before agreeing.

After breakfast, Ginny borrowed clothes from Hermione and set out to Harry's grave. She apparated to the cemetery. She found the grave right next to the graves of his parents.

Ginny kneeled in front of the grave and conjured lilies. She set them on each of the tombs before staring at Harry's.

_Harry James Potter_

_July 31, 1980- September 4, 1999_

_In loving memory of Harry Potter, a husband, a son, a friend, and a hero_

_May he rest in peace with his family and friends._

_"Death is but the next greatest adventure"_

"Why'd you leave me, Harry? Why'd you have to go? I love you. I don't believe you're dead. You can't be. You promised me you'd never leave," Ginny started crying again.

"Take me with you, I can't live in this world without you here. Please, Harry," Ginny pleaded, looking at the sky.

"They all tell me you're not coming home again. But you are, right? You'll be here when I wake up. This is just a dream. I don't believe any of it. It's just a horrible nightmare. You can't really be dead," Ginny sobbed, "You know, I never thought we would end up married. I always thought you'd realize how good you are for me. And then you proposed and all my dreams came true. I had my doubts that you would break it off. I still couldn't believe it. The day we got married, I was finally able to really see our future. I saw our home, us, and our children. Could you imagine, Harry, us having babies? Little kids to call our own. A little girl with green eyes and red hair and a little boy with jet black messy hair and my brown eyes. They would be identical to your mum and dad,"

She was quiet for a while.

"I remember how telling me you loved me on our honeymoon, you kissed me and whispered it in my ear, a simple 'I love you'. But to me, it was everything,"

She talked for a while, pouring her heart out. After a while, she said goodbye to him.

"I miss you, Harry," Ginny whispered, "I don't want to go, but Ron will come looking for me if I don't go back soon. They're watching my every move,"

"Tell Fred and everybody I say hi. We'll be together soon, I promise. I love you and I always will,"

Ginny got up and with one last look at Harry's grave, she apparated back to Ron's home.


End file.
